shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Unavailable Known Items (SF2)
Unavailable Known Items are pieces of equipment in Shadow Fight 2 that cannot be legitimately obtained by the player. Weapons Used by Fighters and Ninjas * Triangular Knives: A pair of knives with triangle-shaped blade that can be encountered in Act I. They have the same moves as Knives, but with a different appearance. Thorn and a ninja wield this weapons. *Crusher: Crusher operates ditto to most two-handed weapons like the Dadao. It resembles the Two-handed Cudgel from Act IV, albeit with spikes and a distinct super slash from Two-handed Cudgel. A ninja from Act VI and Bonebreaker from the Interlude are the only known wielders of this weapon. Crusher is also one of the random weapons duels during and after Interlude. * Sawblade: A unique weapon with its stance and moves completely different from any known weapons. It has long range, very fast movements and high mobility. This weapon is wielded by the ghost Mephisto and the soldier Emerald from Act VII. Used by Bodyguards Lynx's Bodyguard * Kunai: Shin wields a pair of Kunai that functions like the Knives. Also used by a ninja. The Kunai are actually a ranged weapon that can be wielded by the player; it cannot, however, be used as a melee weapon. Widow's Bodyguards * Bear's Heavy Hammer: Bear wields a big hammer that resembles the Northern Hammer, but with the moves of Dadao. * Puma's Sentinel Kusarigama: Puma's Kusarigama is another visual variant of the Kusarigama that has a teethed sickle and a claw for its tail. Shogun's Bodyguards *Corporal's Jumonji Yari: Shogun's first bodyguard Corporal wields a Yari with a pair of curved blades around its central blade. Its functioning is like Yari. *Captain's Odachi: It is a long sword that is a regular two-handed weapon in its functioning much like the Dadao. It looks like a giant katana, despite possessing different movesets. *Major's Dual Wakizashi: They are almost the same thing as the Swords from Act II but have a slight curve. *Colonel's Bisento: A Naginata with a large blade, functions just like any Naginata seen earlier in the game. *General's Glaive: General uses a Glaive that has an appearance of two swords conjoined at the end of their handles. Attacks using this weapon is similar to other Glaives and ditto to Sapphire Fang and Silver Glaive. * The mercenaries: **The third mercenary uses the same Dual Wakizashi as Major. **The fourth mercenary uses Claws with function identical to Lynx's Claws. They are thinner and spikier in appearance. **The fifth mercenary uses Spiked Axes. Used by Bosses * Giant Sickles: A pair of giant sickles used by Karcer. They works the same as Mowers though with a bit longer range. * Drakaina's Shuang Gou: A pair of fearsome-looking Shuang Gou used by Drakaina. They function just like the Shuang Gou. * Titan's Desolator: A giant sword used by Titan. The sword is so huge and heavy that no one but Titan can use it. Even Titan himself is having difficulty swinging the sword due to its weight. Ranged Weapons * Jewel of the East: This ranged weapon functions similar to Chakram. * Fishes: Big sharp-teethed fishes that will follow a straight line when thrown, similar to a dart. Used by Vortex. On lower-end devices, the initial animation makes the game lag slightly. * Drakaina's Axes: When thrown, three small axes follow a line spreading apart from each other the further they go, making it almost impossible to dodge after a certain distance. The axes resembles the Bat's Wing appearance-wise. Used by Drakaina. * Titan's hand: Titan uses his extendable hand as his ranged weapon. A mechanical hand shoots out from Titan's arm, which hooks onto Shadow and pulls him towards Titan. He then impales Shadow with his sword and kicks him, knocking him backward. In case the player manages to dodge it, the hand still can hook onto them when it's returning back to Titan. Magic * Lightning: Unknown function. * Ice Ball: The user creates a spiky ice ball in both hands, then launches it towards the opponent where it shatters on impact. It has a similar functioning to all straight-path thrown magic. Used by Widow and Corporal. * Ice Pillar: Despite the name, it does not function similarly to Fire Pillar. Instead, it resembles Dark Implosion unlocked at Act IV, albeit it takes longer for the user to smash the conjuring into the ground and has taller area of effect. The user smashes their conjuring into the ground and it travels all the way till it reaches the player or either side of the arena and forms a stalagmite of ice underneath causing damage and then crumbling back to the ground. Used by Widow, Megalith, Freeze, and Candy. It is hard to dodge, like all magic with a similar function. * Dark Force Wave: It is a black-colored Force Wave, and functions exactly the same as regular Force Wave. Used by Fatum. * Mind Throw: Titan forms a blue energy orb in his hand, then sends another towards the player while holding the original. On impact, Shadow is choked and becomes immobile. Titan then uses the orb to lift Shadow, hold him slightly and slam him back onto the ground. Armors and Helms Bosses and certain bodyguards equip themselves with various custom armors and helms. Perks/Abilities Special perks used by demons and eternals. *Invisibility: The user becomes invisible after blasting a puff of smoke around them and stays the same until the player damages them heavily, defeats them or are themself defeated. Used by Lynx (after being defeated in a round and in Gates of Shadows and Interlude), May, Fatum and Whisper. *Hermit's Lightning Storm: After being defeated once, Hermit can use a deadlier magic by spinningly levitating and meditating. He summons a storm where lightning repeatedly hits the ground, knocking down and dealing damage to Shadow. The lightning bolt is counted as a magic attack, therefore it does not deal head hit or critical damage. *Earthquake: The user cause a quake by jumping and landing hard on the ground which can cause damage to the player if they are on the ground. The user can be stopped from causing this if the player manages to interrupt them. Otherwise, being off the ground at the moment of landing prevents damage. It is counted as a magic attack, therefore it does not deal head hit or critical damage. Used by Butcher (after being defeated in a round and in Gates of Shadows and Interlude), Fungus, and Freeze. *Wasp's Flying: Wasp can climb one of the walls and fly all the way through the arena causing damage on impact. There is little time to stop her from jumping and climbing up; once in flight, she cannot be stopped or hit. Player can avoid this using all jumps, rolls and ducks, but they must be well-timed. *Teleportation: The user teleports by creating cyan streaks from their weapons while charging the latter then turning up behind the player and attacking them with an upper spin. Used by Widow (after being defeated in a round and in Gates of Shadows and Interlude), May (after being defeated in a round), Volcano, Morgana and Candy. *Shogun's Summon : Shogun can summon his bodyguards to attack Shadow. They come from the edge of the screen and do a single strike which cannot be blocked, but may be dodged. They then disappear by "flying" to the sky. Major, however, is absent from these roles and is never summoned. *Arkhos' Rat Wave: Arkhos can summon a wave of rats to attack the player. It works like Dark Implosion, and the player can avoid this by attacking Arkhos before he successfully summons the wave, or by jumping or going behind Arkhos. It is counted as a magic attack, therefore it does not deal head hits or critical damage. *Hoaxen's Soul Extract: Hoaxen can extend the tentacles from his back to pierce through the player, which has the ability to make their soul come out from their body. If the player gets hit, they will be incapacitated for a moment before they can move again. Player can easily avoid his tentacles by rolling. *Karcer's Hunger Claws: Karcer can leap forward, and then smashes the ground with his Sickles. This will causes a number of bone-like spikes to emerge from below the player, surrounding them and damaging them. *Drakaina's Blood Tornado: Drakaina can emit a fiery gust of red tornado around her, then charges forward while spinning horizontally with the tornado swirling around her. The player will take damage if they come into contact with the tornado. *Titan's Shield : After the player wins the first round, Titan gains a recharging shield that avoids all the damage from one hit, regardless of the power of the hit. After that the shield has to recharge for another use. After the player wins two rounds, Titan's shield recharges much faster. Gallery Weapon boss giant sword.png|Titan's Desolator Weapon crusher.png|Crusher Weapon golden axes.png Weapon club.png WEAPON C2 Z4 REVIVAL NAGINATA.png|Revival Naginata HELM C2 Z4 REVIVAL.png|Revival Helm HELM C2 Z5 DRAGON.png|Dragon Helm Ranged super chakram jewels.png|Jewel of the East RANGED C2 Z4 REVIVAL SHURIKEN.png|Revival Shuriken RANGED C2 Z5 DRAGON BOOMERANG.png|Dragon Boomerang RANGED C2 Z6 HEAVENLY STEEL AXE.png|Hevenly Steel Axe Magic lightning.png|Lightning Magic ice ball.png|Ice ball Magic ice pins.png|Ice pillar MAGIC C2 Z4 REVIVAL SKYFIST.png|Revival Skyfist Magic mind throw.png|Mind Throw Key9.png|Unidentified raid key Trivia *Bear's Hammer attack moves could possibly be developer's oversight, since before an update, all blunt two-handed weapons share identical moves to that of the bladed two-handed weapons. *Corporal's Jumonji Yari has similar characteristics to Magari Yari. In fact, it is simply another variation of blade designs. Despite this, it works similarly to regular Yari instead. *Crusher is the only weapon that can still be equipped by the players despite being impossible to purchase or acquire into the equipment list legitimately. It is available as one of the random weapons for duels during and after Interlude. *The Mind Throw magic amulet has the Frenzy enchantment icon on it, despite having Enfeeble (and Weakness afterwards) enchantment when used by Titan. *As of the Christmas 2016 update, the players can obtain Ice Ball magic. The magic is labelled as Shard of Eternal Ice, which functions the same as Ice Ball. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:SF2 Weapons